Friends Forever
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Yuna and Tifa were best friends since childhood, but when Yuna becomes a summoner, Tifa refuses to go along with her on her Pilgrimage. What happens when Tifa runs into Yuna two years later and finds out she's alive?


**Friends Forever**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Come on Tifa, I really want you to come with me." a girl said. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders and two different colored eyes, one blue and one green. She was wearing a white shirt that tied around her neck, a purple skirt that dropped down to her ankles with a slit on the right side, leading up to her knee.

"For the last time, I said no." the other girl said as she backed away. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore her signature black shorts and a white belly shirt.

"Why not?" the first girl asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Because Yuna, I'm not going to watch you die!" Tifa yelled as she turned around and ran off.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Tifa was sitting in a church in the middle of the slums by herself tending the flowers, her black hair hung loosely in the middle of her back. She was wearing a white tang top with a black leather vest on top. On the bottom she wore black capris and black sneakers.

"Was I wrong to let her go?" Tifa asked as she stared blankly at a water droplet. To anyone passing by it would seem as though she was talking to herself when in reality she was talking to her friend Aerith who had died the year before. When Aerith was alive she was an Ancient who could here the spirits talking through the life stream, she was hoping that maybe Aerith could talk back through it.

Tifa waited silently for a moment before a water drop fell in front of her and she got her answer. She smiled to herself a little. "I really do miss Yuna. I wonder if she's even alive." It had been two years since she had left and the eternal calm was brought. Eternal...Sin was never coming back again, which was amazing for any summoner to do. Yuna was the first one to do it.

After a while Tifa eventually got tired of taken care of the flowers and left the church, heading for downtown Midgar. She was in such a deep thought she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she ran right into her. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that miss." she apologized.

The girl turned around and smiled at her politely. "It's not a problem, it's kind of my fault for standing right there." Tifa gasped when the voice hit her ears and she saw the girls face. The girl had brown hair that came down to her shoulders before it spiked out with a long pony tail that came down to her ankles, wrapped in fabric. She was wearing super short black shorts, knee high boots and a white shirt with thin straps and a pink hood in the back, back and chest wide open. That's not what caught her off guard the most, it was the voice, the face and the green and blue eye that could belong to no one but Yuna.

"Yuna...is that you?" Tifa asked feeling all the air leave her lungs. She couldn't believe that her friend had been alive all this time.

The other's girls eyes opened wide with shock when she realized who it was. "Tifa." she gasped as she took a step back.

"I'm so glad you okay." Tifa smiled as she took a step towards Yuna.

Yuna took a quick step back and shook her head. "Why now?" she asked, "Why do you want to be my friend now?"

Tifa's heart shattered at her words. "What do you mean? We were always friends and I thought you were dead the past two years." Tifa explained.

"Well I wasn't." Yuna said bitterly as she turned around and walked off.

A few tears escaped Tifa's brown eyes as she watched her old childhood friend walk off. She just stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes before a small voice in her head talked her out of it. _You waited two years to find out she was alive and you're going to let her go just like that? _The voice said. Tifa shook her head and ran as fast as she could after her friend. Yuna had made it a long way but Tifa eventually found her standing on a grassy hill outside of Midgar watching the sunset, hands clasped behind her back.

As Tifa took a few steps forward and could see her friend better, she saw that tears had stained her cheeks. She quickly ran up to the girl and hugged her from behind. "It's okay Yuna, I'm here."

"But why? You didn't come with me, you didn't want to be there standing by my side at the end..." Yuna chocked out as fresh tears ran down her face.

Tifa shook her head as she turned her friend around to face her. "You got it all wrong Yuna...no I was the wrong who was wrong. I was selfish for not going with you because I didn't want to see you die at the end. I should have went with you and spent whatever time I could get with you out of that. I could have been at your side at the end and saw how you defeated Sin without using the final summon and dying...I should have been a better friend."

Yuna quickly wrapped her arms around the black haired girl who was now crying. "It's okay, I know it would have been hard on you to go with me, and I should have said something when I defeated Sin, but I didn't." she said as she laughed a little. "I guess we're both to blame here."

Tifa looked up and smiled. "I guess that's true."

"It looks like Midgar's changed a bit since I left, mind showing me around?" Yuna asked as she tilted her head towards the city. "While you do that I could tell you the stories of my travel." she offered.

"I'd like that." Tifa smiled as she grabbed Yuna's hand and ran back to the city. At that moment both girls could see their younger versions of themselves when Yuna first moved to Midgar.

_"Who are you?" asked a small girl with black hair who seemed to be no older than six._

_"I'm Yuna..." said the brunette girl shyly who appeared to be around the same age._

_The black haired girl smiled kindly at her, "I'm Tifa and welcome to Midgar, let me show you around." she said as she took the girls hand and they ran off to explore Midgar together. _

_Authors Note: Yay my first Final Fantasy X story ever. I hope you enjoyed this quick one shot crossover, it took a little while to think of how to make a good ending. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll review. _


End file.
